


Надеж(д)ный мальчик

by bov_li_ttle



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bov_li_ttle/pseuds/bov_li_ttle
Summary: Шион мальчик чёртовых надежд
Relationships: Nezumi & Shion (No. 6)
Kudos: 1





	Надеж(д)ный мальчик

Закусывая удила гордости,   
Сжимая до крови кулаки,   
Незуми думает,   
Что мальчику не выжить.   
Он не рожден для драки. 

Незуми дергает Шиона за плечо   
И увлекает в тёмные тоннели,  
Где будет тот спасен и защищен.  
Где будет безопасно хоть на время. 

Незуми улыбается, смеётся;   
Ему смешно, пока не понимает,   
Что добрый мальчик с именем Шион  
В него подобно яду проникает. 

Шион будет дрожать и трепетать,   
Ловля кровавые мазки на бледные ладони.   
Шион... Такие не способны выживать.   
Такие драться не умеют. 

Незуми яростно рычит,   
Шипит, плюется.   
Ему не привыкать уже страдать.   
И ничего не остаётся,   
Кроме как руку мальчику подать   
И защищать, покуда удаётся. 

Шион же рвется всех спасать,   
Рискует глупо головой,   
Хотя и должен понимать,   
Что с ним никто не заодно. 

Незуми сглатывает гордость –  
Она горчит под языком, –   
И за Шионом вслед несётся,   
Хватая крепко за ладонь.

Мальчик такой уж милосердный,   
Что бесит до трясучки мышц.   
Незуми прижимает крепко,   
И шепчет: «Идиот, уймись». 

Незуми потерял всех близких.   
Терять ещё он не намерен. 

Шиона за собой уводит,   
Эгоистично умоляя.   
И тот идёт, Незуми веря,   
В желанной лжи сам утопая. 

Шион, он знает, что не должен,   
Вестись на лживые слова,   
Не должен уходить от всех тех,   
Кто были дороги всегда. 

«Останусь я с тобой на лето», –   
Шион Незуми обещает.   
Целует на ночь и уходит,  
Сознанием же понимая,   
Что не вернётся.   
Ну и пусть.   
Так правильно, хотя и грусть,   
Сжимает рёбра так жестоко. 

Незуми с ним готов погибнуть.  
Пусть будет проклят добрый мальчик,   
Заставивший его любить,   
Заставивший его забыть,   
Что хочет уничтожить мир,   
Хранящий фальш утопии.   
  
Незуми проклинает день тот,   
Когда впустил Шиона в жизнь.   
Тот научился драться, биться,   
Зато Незуми потерялся,   
Впервые думая: «А смысл   
Мне с миром всем теперь сражаться?» 

Шион из тех, кто не боится   
Сквозь тернии ползти к мечтам.   
Незуми страшно захлебнутся  
В пустых надеждах мальчика. 

Но он кусает снова мысли,   
Кусает душу всю свою   
И за Шионом устремится,   
Подумав: «Ну а вдруг смогу?» 

Шион — он мальчик светлый больно,   
Он мальчик чёртовых надежд,   
Незуми за собой цепляет   
И тянет его к небу верх.


End file.
